Sorry Friend, I Have Boyfriend
by Wata Yui
Summary: Saara ingin Sakura menjadi kekasih kakaknya—Akasuna Sasori—yang mempesona itu. Apakah keinginan Saara akhirnya terwujud? Di Sisi lain, ia berkata sungguh beruntung gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha
" **Sorry friend, I have boyfriend** **"**

 **A stor by Wata Yui**

..

Always SASUSAKU 3

.

[Length : Ficlet]

.

Summary

" _Saara_ _ingin Sakura menjadi kekasih kakaknya_ _—Sasori—_ _yang_ _mempesona itu. Apakah keinginan Saara akhirnya terwujud?_ _Di Sisi lain ia berkata sungguh beruntung gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha._ _"_

.

.

Happy Reading

..

/Sakura's POV/

Langit sore ini mendung. Dan, sialnya aku tidak membawa payung. Dan, lebih payahnya lagi setelah beberapa detik mengambil oksigen di udara. Rintik-rintik air itu mulai berjatuhan. Beradu cepat dengan temannya. Mulai memberi bumi minum.

Aku bersandar pada tiang listrik di samping halte. Untung saja benda itu tidak kena air hujan. "Sakura-chan, belum pulang?" suara teman yang sudah sangat kuhapal terdengar.

"Saara.. kau belum pulang juga?"

Namanya Akasuna Saara tapi aku suka memanggilnya Saara dan itu lebih singkat – menurutku. Rambutnya lurus panjang, kulitnya putih tapi sedikit lebih gelap dariku dan ia memiliki aura _sexy_ yang sudah diakui banyak orang di sekolah. Tentu saja ia masuk kedalam jejeran gadis yang harus didekati di sekolah. Ia juga pintar dan ia juga ketua _cheersleader_ di sekolah lho! Dia hebat, bukan?! Tapi sekarang dia bukan ketua lagi karena kami sudah kelas tiga dan harus focus pada ujian akhir sekolah nanti.

Aku juga sering berbagi cerita dengannya. Bertukar pikiran dan saling membantu. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku berteman dengannya sedari kecil? Hmmm… tepatnya sejak berumur 5 tahun dan sekarang aku berumur 17 tahun. Berarti sudah 12 tahun aku berteman dengannya.

"Sasori- _nii_ , pulang besok lho!" seru Saara. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dari tasnya lalu mengeringkan cipratan air hujan di wajahnya. "Kau tak mau main kerumah?"

"Apa?" Dan, ini adalah satu hal yang membuatku canggung kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Oleh karena itu aku pun menjadi begini. Tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ia mulai membicarakan hal itu. "Hujan sangat ribut jadi aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas." Aku tersenyum kaku.

"SASORI-NII AKAN PULANG DARI INGGRIS, SAKURA! STUDYNYA SUDAH SELESAI." Jelas Saara dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan. Ia tersenyum puas melihatku, _Oh No_! apa dia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang? Atau dia memang masih belum bisa membaca ekspresi wajahku. Hal itu. Aku sangat menghindarinya.

"Sepertinya tidak hari ini, Saara. Kakakmu itu pasti butuh istirahat dan aku tidak mungkin menganggunya."

"Kau? Mengganggunya? _Never!_ Justru dia akan berterima kasih banyak kau datang. Ia sudah menginginkan hal itu jauh-jauh hari, kau tau?!" Saara begitu antusias dan aku begitu bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ah sungguh? Tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas kimia nanti, dan aku juga punya jadwal les matematika di bimbel."

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang bimbel? Pasti nanti kau mengerjakan tugas dulu 'kan sebelum berangkat bimbel. Aku hapal kebiasaanmu, Sakura. Bagaimana? Ayolah! Kakakku pasti sangat senang."

Sungguh. Aku ingin menolak bertemu kakaknya itu. Tapi kalau Saara sudah merengek seperti ini ya, mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya. Lagipula dia sering membantuku. Dan nanti itu hanya bertemu 'kan? Bukan berpacaran. Aku bisa mati kalau nanti itu bukan hanya pertemuan. Dan, aku harap tidak ada pengakuan apapun dari kakaknya itu.

Bertemu dengan kakak Saara dari kecil. Ia terpaut empat tahun dariku dan Saara. Ia sama seperti Saara. Memiliki aura sexy yang tidak bisa untuk diragukan, tampan dan pintar. Tapi aku punya hal lain yang lebih mempesona untukku, dan kakak Saara bernama Sasori itu tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?" Saara menyenggol bahuku lumayan keras. Aku hampir terjerembab ke hujan. Syukur! Seorang menarik tanganku hingga aku kembali ke tempatku semula.

"Waaaahhh! Sasuku- _kun_ seperti pahlawan! Baik sekali menolong temanku yang berkhayal ini." Saara mengelus dadanya lega saat Sasuke tersenyum ke arah kami. Kedipan mata Sasuke terjadi dalam sepersekian detik dan Saara tidak menyadari itu.

"Sudah kewajibanku nona Akasuna. Dan, Sakura! Jangan banyak melamun." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dia itu sempurna ya, Sakura- _chan_." Saara mengikuti arah tatapanku yang tak lepas dari Sasuke. Pemilik punggung itu perlahan menjauh. Mengukir jarakku dengannya. "Beruntung sekali jika ada yang memilikinya sebelum kita lulus." Lanjut Saara, mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. Dan, Sasuke berbalik saat itu juga. Menghadapku lalu memberikan _flying kiss_. Ingin membalas tapi di sini ada Saara jadi yeah~ aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana yang tadi? Jadi 'kan? Aku berharap padamu lho!" Saara kembali pada topic pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan aku menjawab, "Baik."

..

..

"Sakura- _chan_!" suara Saara terdengar memekik saat aku keluar dari gerbang tempat bimbel. Ia berlari cepat kearahku. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi tahu! Ayo sekarang kerumahku!"

'Tapi aku bawa motor Saara.. bagaimana?" tanyaku. Saara membawa mobil jadi kemungkinan ia ingin aku ikut bersamanya di sana.

"Mmmm.. bagaimana kalau kamu pakai motor di depan dan aku bersama sopirku di belakang?"

"Hmmm.. baiklah."

"Ayo berangkat!"

..

..

Melewati gerbang rumah Saara. Sebuah mobil yang jarang kutemui saat bertamu ke rumah Saara terparkir di garasinya. Itu sepertinya milik kakaknya. Saara menyusulku beberapa detik kemudian. "Mari masuk!"

Sore menjelang malam ini Saara terlihat sangat antusias. Dan, itu membuatku tidak tega padanya. Aku tahu apa yang ia harapkan? Sangat tahu malah! Tapi….. semoga kejadian yang aku kira akan terjadi itu tidak ada. Semoga pertemuan hanya pertemuan. Tidak lebih!

Setibaku di ruang tamu keluarga Akasuna. Seseorang duduk memunggungiku. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Bagaimana depannya? Aku belum lihat.

"Ini Sasori- _nii_." Saara menarik tanganku. Akhirnya kami berdiri di depan sopan yang diduduki pria tadi.

"Sakura?! Akhirnya bertemu juga. Saara pasti sudah sering menceritakan tentangku padamu. Dan, selamat bertemu kembali."

Aku tersenyum kikuk membalas uluran tangan Sasori. Canggung pastinya karena terakhir kami bertemu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. "Sakura semakin cantik ya, Saara. Kau pintar juga memilih teman." Entahlah itu pujian atau gurauan yang aku dengar hanya tawa renyah Saara dan Sasori—kakaknya sedangkan aku. Lagi-lagi senyuman kaku.

"Duduk! Duduk!"

Malam mulai berlanjut. Aku mulai bersikap santai. Waktu pun diisi dengan bertukar macam-macam cerita. Kecuali satu hal yang tak kuceritakan. Dia yang mengalahkan pesona Akasuna Sasori ini.

...

...

 _Two month later.._

"Sakura- _chan_ , nanti malam ke taman ya."

"Buat apa? Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk _promnight_ besok malam."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus datang! Ya?"

"Tapi untuk apa? 'kan ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan."

"Sekali ini saja. Ya?"

Saara duduk pada kursi di sebelahku.

"Huh.. baiklah! Sekali ini saja, ya?"

Saara mengangguk.

...

...

Kukayuh sepedaku menuju taman. Aku tidak ingin datang tapi karena Saara yang menyuruh aku harus datang. Well sepertinya puncak hal tak kuinginkan ini malam ini. Aku harus mengakhirinya dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa meter dari taman aku menepikan sepeda. Mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

 _SEND._

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Pintu masuk taman sudah terlihat. Berarti sebentar lagi semua ini berakhir. Doa'aku selanjutnya adalah semoga Saara tidak kecewa. Semoga ia menerima keputusanku.

Taman yang kutemui seperti hari biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hal-hal romantic. Apa aku mengharapkan hal _romantic_ itu? Ah tidak-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit heran karena ternyata pemikiranku salah kali ini.

"Sakura.."

Sasori muncul dari balik pohon secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggung.

"Sakura.." ia mendekat lalu berhenti selama beberapa detik di depanku. Dapat kulihat ia menghirup udara dengan kapasitas yang cukup banyak lalu, "Jadilah pacarku?" ia berlutut. Tangannya keluar dari balik punggungnya. Menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar kepadaku.

Dugaanku benar. Hal romantic itu ada. Dan, aku sudah berpikir bagaimana mengatasinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tidak akan kerepotan saat ini. Tapi.. melihat tatapan tulus dari Sasori membuatku gugup dan jantungku juga berdebar-debar. Wajar saja 'kan seorang gadis gugup dan memiliki jantung berdebar-debar saat seorang pria menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku pun mengalaminya juga.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?"

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Maaf Sasori- _nii_ , kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri dan juga aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sasori terkejut. Apa ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak? "Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk menolakku 'kan?" ia menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara kami.

"Tidak, Sasori- _nii._ Aku sungguh. Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal ini cepat atau lambat dan aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku itu padamu. Dia akan datang secepatnya."

Maafkan aku, Sasori. Maafkan aku, Saara. Masalahnya aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan pada kakakmu. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin aku menjadi kekasih kakakmu tapi aku sudah menjadi milik pria lain dan aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

"Sakura…" aku menengok pada sumber suara. Akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Sasori- _nii_ , dia kekasihku." Aku memperkenalkan Sasori pada kekasihku—sumber suara tadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Akasuna Sasori."

Sasori benar-benar kecewa tapi aku sudah bilang 'kan sebelumnya. Ada pria lain yang memiliki pesona yang mengalahkan pesona Akasuna Sasori. Sasuke Uchiha ini, dialah orangnya. Dan, Akasuna Saara kau tentu ingat kan perkataanmu tentang gadis yang beruntung memiliki Sasuke sebelum kelulusan. Kau boleh tau saat _promenight_ nanti. Aku lah si gadis beruntung.

END

Aduhh.. aku ga pede buat genre fluffy gini /

Semoga ga aneh ya ff-nya xP

Sasuke-nya OOC ya wkwk.. gpp yg penting tetap sma Mamasaku wkwk..

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca

Terima kasih yang berkenan kasi review xD

02-03-16

 _Wata Yui_


End file.
